Un ángel no es
by SilentDrago
Summary: Maki se prepara para un esperado acontecimiento. "Ella es mi ángel, aunque no se comporte como uno".


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Sé que dije la vez anterior que estaba preparando historias largas, pero antes quiero dejarles este pequeño one-shot, que será el último fic antes de los que les prometí. Tanto el nombre como la historia en sí están basados en una canción de Eros Ramazzotti. Ojalá lo disfruten. Nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Un ángel no es**

No puedo creer que haya llegado el momento. Lo que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo finalmente ocurrirá. Debo prepararme; no quiero dejar nada al azar.

Voy a visitar a mis padres, quienes me preguntan sobre cómo marchan las cosas en casa. Les digo que todo va bien, que estoy haciendo los últimos arreglos para lo que se viene y que quiero hablar con la señora Waki para que me ayude con eso. Ellos sonríen y me dicen que no hay problema.

Llego a la cocina y la señora Waki me recibe. Le pido que me enseñe alguna receta sencilla y a la vez elegante; no quiero que el gran evento se arruine por culpa de la comida quemada, y tampoco pretendo que algo tan simplón como la comida rápida me llene el estómago en esta ocasión. Ella accede y me enseña cómo preparar algo que hasta yo misma podría cocinar en casa. Ya está listo el primer punto de mi lista mental.

Tras pasar unas horas más en la mansión, me despido de todos y voy al supermercado. Recorro los pasillos buscando todo lo que voy a necesitar para mi receta. No me limito solo a eso; también agrego una botella de champán al carro y unas velas. Me sorprendo de que haya velas así en este lugar, largas y rojas. Llego a la caja y pago por todo. Listo el segundo punto.

De ahí me dirijo a una florería. Veo rosas rojas y rosadas a la venta; son perfectas para lo que quiero. Juntas se combinan bastante bien. Compro un ramo de cada color y me retiro. Listo el tercer punto.

Vuelvo a casa y miro la hora: pronto anochecerá. Voy a la cocina y comienzo a preparar la cena. Mientras cocino, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pasará; más bien, lo que espero que pase. No puedo evitar sonreír, estoy muy ansiosa; quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Pruebo un poco de la comida una vez que la termino. Para ser yo quien la cocinó, debo decir que sabe bastante bien; realmente me esforcé. Ya con la cena lista, me encargo de poner un mantel bonito, los platos más elegantes, las copas más finas y los mejores cubiertos en la mesa. Después coloco un florero y en él dejo las rosas que compré. A un lado ubico la botella de champán, y un candelabro le da el toque final al cuadro, con las velas rojas aún sin encender.

La mesa queda lista, por lo que me apresto para ir al baño a darme una ducha. Sigo pensando en lo que pasará pronto mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo. Mis ansias aumentan cada vez más. Estoy algo nerviosa, pero también convencida de que todo saldrá como quiero.

Terminó de bañarme y me dirijo a mi habitación. Elijo el vestido más lindo que tengo en mi clóset y me lo pongo. Quiero verme hermosa; la ocasión lo amerita. Ya preparada, sirvo la cena y enciendo las velas. El tic-tac del reloj suena incesantemente. No puedo esperar más, deseo que pronto ocurra el gran evento.

Me siento en el sillón y aguardo impacientemente. La ansiedad me mata. No quiero que la cena se enfríe ni que las velas se apaguen. Reviso mi celular para aliviar la tensión. Sí, se supone que es hoy. Hoy es el día. Suspiro, debo resignarme a la espera.

El sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la ranura y de la puerta abriéndose me pone en alerta. Sí, finalmente, finalmente llegó el momento. Mi corazón late con fuerza y siento que la felicidad comienza a invadirme.

\- ¡Maki-chan, soy yo!

Ahí está, la voz que tanto quería escuchar desde hacía tres meses.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Nico-chan.

No puedo aguantar más y corro a abrazarla con fuerza. Siento sus pequeños brazos rodear mi torso. Ninguna de las dos hace ademán de intentar soltar a la otra. Quiero transmitirle todo mi amor y las ganas que tenía de verla y creo que ella hace lo mismo conmigo, eso me dice mi corazón.

Nos separamos un poco y dejamos que nuestras miradas se encuentren. No resisto la tentación y termino besando esos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar. La pasión nos invade a ambas y solo la falta de oxígeno hace que nos detengamos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la gira?

\- Súper, ¿qué esperabas de la gran Nico Nii, la mejor _idol_ de Japón y una de las mejores cantantes de toda Asia?

Me imaginaba una respuesta así. Me río un poco.

\- Maki-chan, luces hermosa con ese vestido.

\- Eh…, gracias –siento algo de calor en mi cara.

\- Estabas ansiosa por verme, ¿cierto?

\- … Por supuesto que sí.

\- Lo sabía –se avergüenza ligeramente–. Yo también te extrañé mucho, Maki-chan, y te traje muchos recuerdos de los países que visité.

\- De ahí me los muestras. Ahora te ayudo con las maletas y después vamos a cenar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú cocinaste? ¿Estás segura de que el resultado es comestible?

Lanzo un resoplido de molestia, pero me calmo al instante; ya conozco la personalidad de mi novia.

Mi plan termina siendo un éxito rotundo. Mi Nico-chan queda maravillada por los detalles que tuve con ella. Incluso la veo disfrutar de la comida que preparé aunque, claro, debo admitir que ella es mejor cocinera que yo.

Tras la cena, ambas nos vamos a nuestra habitación. Ella se duerme casi enseguida; el viaje debe haberla agotado. Sonrío al ver su adorable rostro durmiente y la abrazo. Extrañaba su olor, su calor, su compañía, la suavidad de su piel, todo de ella.

Nunca hubiera adivinado que la chica con la que más peleaba en preparatoria terminaría convirtiéndose en el amor de mi vida. Ahora es mi pequeño ángel, algo irónico tomando en cuenta que su personalidad dista mucho de la de uno…, pero, a esta altura de mi vida, ya no me importa.

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al fin de la historia. No olviden dejar su review opinando acerca de ella, por supuesto, siempre con respeto.  
**

 **Ahora quiero hablar de los fics largos que prometí. La verdad es que ambos tienen sus primeros capítulos listos y solamente les falta la revisión y corrección. Doy unos días más para que elijan cuál quieren ver primero. Les recuerdo las opciones.**

 **1\. Un crossover con Pokémon protagonizado por Honoka.**

 **2\. Una historia ambientada en un crucero protagonizada por Maki.**

 **Pueden decirme su elección en los reviews. De momento, va ganando la segunda opción.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿les gustaría una tercera entrega, y final, de "¡¿Que hacemos qué?!" protagonizada por la misma pareja de este fic? También den su opinión al respecto.**

 **Por último, no se olviden de seguirme en mi página de Facebook. Solo tengo un seguidor hasta el momento y en verdad es un tanto frustrante, ya que también quisiera hablarles un poco más de mis trabajos originales. Por lo demás, un saludo para él.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
